The Amazing Adventures of Gia Marie Carangi
by Idgie Jamison
Summary: The beautiful and trying stories of Gia Marie Carangi--supermodel of the 1980's
1. Fight 1

My original piece of fanfiction based on HBO movie GIA.  
  
"Honey you have to sign your name on the line for me."  
  
"Give me the damn pen."  
  
Gia reluctantly grabs the blue erasable pen out of the nurse's hand. This is her fifteenth day of rehab. "Six more days and I won't ever have to see your ugly face again." "I certainly hope so." The nurse doesn't have to stretch that comment to reek truth.  
  
Gia leaves the clinic as quickly as she arrived--off to her red convertible and back home, a small cheap one-bedroom apartment. She has only occupied this apartment for fifteen days, go figure. She hates it here because she is far from New York; she is far from Linda.  
  
Gia pulls into the parking garage and drives straight into the first available spot.  
  
"Reserved for Maintenance. See if Mr. Fix-It can find another spot."  
  
Once in her lonely apartment Gia rushes to the answering machine. "Sweet, two messages. Somebody must really love me." The machine makes a screeching wining noise and plays the first message. "Gia, this is your mother. I want you to call me when you get home from the clinic today. I want to come over tonight and maybe we can watch a little t.v. or somthin' ok. Call me."  
  
"The Bitch is relentless."  
  
Gia now focuses on the second message anxiously anticipating Linda's voice.  
  
"Gia, it's me Linda. I am not going to be able to make it tonight. I decided to…  
  
I'm sorry I… Or if you.. Bye."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Gia slams her fist against the wall realizing her answering machine has just had a large lunch. "Damn it. What the hell did she say."  
  
Gia nervously rewound the tiny tape and played the message again. This time there is no voice at all. Only the sound of tangled tape enters the speakers of the broken answering machine. With her mind creating hundreds of hypothetical situations Linda could possibly be caught in, Gia finally decided to call Linda's apartment.  
  
The phone rings five times until the answering machine picks up. "Hi Lind, it's me. Listen, I have no idea what the hell you said when you called. All I know is you said you weren't going to make it out here tonight. I was really looking forward to seeing you. I'm coming to you then. I'm leaving now, I'll see you tonight."  
  
Gia knew driving to New York would really be pointless because she would have to turn around and come home early in the morning in order to keep her appointment at the clinic. But just sleeping in the same room was a good enough reason for Gia to leave. In fact, Gia once drove all the way to New York just to hand deliver two dozen yellow roses to Linda. They had been fighting for about twelve hours. Gia left in the middle of the night and handed them to Linda when she stepped out of her door to leave for work in the morning. Then Gia got back in her car and drove all the way back to Jersey.  
  
It was too late. Once Gia has it set in her head, no one can stop her from doing what she wants. She arrived in New York at about ten o'clock p.m. and noticed Linda's car was in the parking lot. "Well, I guess she didn't have to work a double tonight. I wonder what's wrong." Gia walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. She enjoyed toying with herself, wondering what she might find when she reached the ninth floor. When she did she found nothing unusual. She knocked on Linda apartment door, but there was no answer. "Hmmm. Her car is here. Who the hell could she be out with?"  
  
Gia imagined the worst possible scenario. "If she is out with that Asshole I'll slit his throat when he walks in the door." She pounded on the door, this time kicking with her feet against the door. The neighbor across the hall opened his door. He was an elderly man in his late fifties. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah you can shut the fuck up." The man looked amazed that such a comment could come out of such a beautiful young girl. And he seemed even more amazed when Gia looked at him again and yelled, "Where the hell did Linda go. Could you hear her fucking that asshole this morning?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." The poor man looked pale and closed his door quietly.  
  
Now even more impatient, Gia wanted to get into Linda's apartment. She looked around for something to ram against the door. She saw a fire extinguisher. "Sweet." She went to grab it off the wall and noticed it was attached to the wall with a small chain. "Now what the hell is the point of that. Oh, sorry can't put the fire out in your apartment, this is the hallway extinguisher; what a joke. I never liked this place anyway." Desperate, Gia took a running charge and jump kicked the door. The door didn't budge and Gia fell to the ground. "Fuck."  
  
Finally Gia used her handy knife to jimmy the door open. She walked into the apartment and found nothing unusual. She walked into Linda's bedroom and put on one of Linda's button down shirts. She wore this, and only this, as a nightgown. She sat on the couch and awaited Linda's arrival. She felt satisfied and impressed with herself. "Linda won't care that I broke her door because I'm here. What a surprise for her."  
  
Suddenly the elevator door opened and two voices could be heard in the distance. It was too far to make out the voices but then there was a giggle. It was undoubtedly Linda. Gia had heard that giggle hundreds of times before. "Who the hell is she with?" Gia reached for her knife that was sitting on the table beside the couch. Just as she grabbed it the second voice said: "Oh my God, what happened here."  
  
Linda slowly opened the door and revealed Gia sitting nearly naked on the couch. Linda pushed the man into the hall and slammed the door. "Wait a minute in the hall ok? GIA! What are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing? What the hell do you think you're doing? Who is that asshole? Bring him in here."  
  
"No. Gia, now wait a minute."  
  
Gia heard nothing as she ripped the door handle from Linda's hand and opened the door. She raised her knife to the strange man. "What the hell are you doing with Linda. I ought to kill your ugly ass!"  
  
"GIA!"  
  
"Who is this Linda?"  
  
The strange man looked confused. It seemed he wasn't sure what to be most afraid of. First there was a strange woman holding a knife to his face, and second there was a half-naked strange freak in his sister's apartment and Linda seems to know her.  
  
"Gia, this is my brother Mike."  
  
"Mike this is Gia."  
  
"Mike flew in from Boston for the week and I wanted to take the opportunity to take him out to a nice dinner and then have a discussion with him. Well, Mike, the really important thing I wanted to tell you, well you're looking at it. This is my girlfriend Gia. But after tonight I am not sure what to make of her!"  
  
"Oh." Gia drops her model shoulders and says very nonchalantly "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Linda I don't know what to say. Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow and discuss this. I think I have to go right now." Mike hugs Linda and then looks once again at Gia. Gia kisses Linda on the cheek and says "Bye Mike." The door shuts behind him and Linda roles her eyes. "Gia, what do you think you're doing? Why did you have to do that?" Tears of frustration fill Linda's eyes. It's going to be another long night. Fighting, arguing, loving, holding, fighting and leaving. This was common to Gia and Linda.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2-The Morning After

"Oh Shit. Gia wake up!"  
  
Linda pulls the covers off the ground and returns them to the bed. Gia remains stretched out on the ground. She lay naked, posing as always.  
  
"Come on Gia, it's 8:00 already. I'm gonna be late for work."  
  
"Oh Linda, I thought you were gonna call in sick today and spend the afternoon with me in Jersey. We could spend the whole day making love and then I would make you dinner." Gia smirks and raises her left eyebrow thinking about the invitation.  
  
"I never said that! In fact, I told you to go home last night, but you insisted on staying. Now get up, I have to leave in twenty minutes."  
  
Glancing around the room Gia points out the state of chaos the apartment is in. Broken glass, tipped over plants, pillows scattered all about…it was a long night. Immediately after Mike left, Linda stopped talking to Gia. She was furious with the consistently inconsiderate things Gia always seemed to do to her. Her silence lasted almost an hour, but an increasingly impatient Gia finally was successful in making Linda talk. They worked through the episode of breaking into the apartment and making a scene in front of Mike. After a whole lot of yelling, they finally kissed and made up.  
  
The argument was not what caused the wrecked condition of the apartment, instead it was what followed the argument that caused the damage: the makeup session. Gia likes to role-play and she decided that she was a thief. She called herself Jacques. Linda was a helpless victim who had fallen madly in love with Jacques. It was rare Jacques could visit his mistress, maybe once every month or so he was able to sneak in through her door while she slept. She awaited him every night. And tonight he came.  
  
Gia ripped Linda off the bed and lay her gently on the floor. Completing this task was humorous to watch, for Linda must weigh a good thirty or forty pounds more than Gia's frail body. Nonetheless, Gia managed to lift and carry her lady onto the floor. From there things really got out of hand. Thus the apartment looks the way it does now.  
  
"Gia, I'm glad you stayed, but I can't be late for work. They're really getting sick of me being late all the time!" Gia rolls her tongue across her lips and says "Hmm, but you enjoyed yourself late night, right?" The redness in Linda's cheeks matched the redness around Gia's lips. "Of course, I loved it. I just don't know when I'm gonna get a chance to clean this mess."  
  
"Listen," Gia replies, "Why don't I come back after my treatment today and clean up for you?"  
  
"You'd do that for me honey."  
  
"Anything for you Mrs. Jacques"  
  
"Well, I suppose that would be the best. After tomorrow I have two days off and we can spend it wrecking your apartment in Jersey."  
  
"Hmm, now that sounds like a plan."  
  
Linda ran into the bathroom to take a shower. She was in such a rush she forgot to shut the door behind her. Gia still lay naked on the floor in the middle of the bedroom, but she had a great view into the bathroom. "The perfect porno: the one that comes true."  
  
Before she knew it Linda was dressed and handing her a key. "Gia, I'm just gonna give you a key to my apartment. Maybe that way I can save money not having to replace the lock all the time." Linda kissed Gia. "What time are you going to be home from work baby?" "I am not sure, but I think Mike is going to meet me for lunch this afternoon. I think the shoot is actually pretty small, so maybe by 6:30 or so."  
  
"I'll have dinner on the table." "Sounds great, I'll see you later Gia."  
  
Linda was gone.  
  
"Hmm, do I really want to drive all the way to Jersey just to take that shitty medication? I haven't had a craving in over a week. Hmm…"  
  
What will Gia do next??? To be continued. 


End file.
